Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Trilogy Special Edition
is the director's cut version of the the final three episodes of Kamen Rider Den-O put together. It was released to DVD and Blu-ray on July 21, 2008. Differences The special edition follows almost exactly the same story as the original episodes' version. Other than editing the episodes' footage together over the end-of-episode cliffhangers and removing the intro themes for a flowing singular story without interruptions, almost no differences exist save several extra or extended scenes, different background music in some places, and the final sequence with Ryotaro riding alongside the time trains not having the credits scrolling over it (an instrumental of Climax Jump is also played instead of the full song). Actual content differences include: The pre-credit scene of episode 47 showing the DenLiner crew celebrating New Years as Owner announces they are heading to the Terminal for his fried rice challenge with the Station Master is skipped, beginning instead with the DenLiner arriving at the Terminal as Owner explains why they are there. When Kintaros gives Ryotaro the handful of items representing the Taros to "complete" his contract so he can be left behind to fight the Imagin swarm, this cut features a brief new clip of Ryotaro examining the items one-by-one. When Ryotaro and Momotaros prepare to face the army of Imagin for the final battle, there is a brief exchange addressing the absence of Ryutaros: basically being a kid, he is too scared of the possibility of disappearing to act. Another new scene then shows him in the DenLiner with Naomi. His absence was only addressed in the original version after he had overcome his fear and jumped into action, and only in one line by Ryotaro that was otherwise without context; this version provides that context, making it one of the few non-trivial changes of the special edition. There is an extra line of dialogue from Kai when Den-O Liner Form confronts him and the Death Imagin on the rooftop before Ryutaros leaves the DenLiner to enter the battle, and another after his massive sky-tear blast destroys the city. There is a brief extension of the scene near the end of Owner and the Station Master's fried rice challenge before Owner's winning move. Sieg gets one additional line after the Taros are discovered by Ryotaro to not have disappeared with the rest of the Imagin. There is an extra scene with Ryotaro, Yuto, and Kohana between Past Man disappearing and Ryotaro returning the Rider Pass to Owner: Yuto says he will leave to find a time he wants to live in, and Kohana says she will stay on DenLiner, Yuto giving her his stopwatch as it starts to tick. At the very end after riding beside the trains, there is a final scene with Airi at the Milk Dipper looking over her recipe of coffee meant for Yuto as Ryotaro walks in, leaving the other stopwatch sitting on the countertop next to Sakurai's telescope. Category:Episodes Category:Director's Cut Episode